A Whole New Game
by friendswritefiction
Summary: What if there was more to the 74th Hunger Games? Follow the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games in their journey to overthrowing the Capitol. Get to know new faces as well as your favorites from the book in this story of love, family, danger, and rebellion.
1. The Reapings

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on the story! My friends and I have been writing this story together, and we each write a different character. We have a pretty cool story planned out if I do say so myself. Just a quick background before we get started. This story is basically the 74****th**** Hunger Games we all know and love, in different perspectives. There will be a twist more towards the middle of the games. This story will be in Eleanor's (District 4 Girl Tributes) POV, Athena's (Foxface) POV, Clove's POV, and eventually Katniss' POV. Katniss won't be in the first few chapters because it will be the same as the book, but I promise she will be in future chapters! Well, I think that's it. Without further adieu, I present to you **_**A Whole New Game. **_

**Eleanor's POV**

I bury my bare feet in the warm sand as I gaze off into the horizon. I love the ocean. Aside from the training center, the beach is where I spend most of my time. I simply love the atmosphere here. Everything is so peaceful, which is quite the contrast from the chaos in the training center. Not that I don't love the training center, in fact I probably spend more time in the training center than any other person in District 4. I have every right to. After all, I was training to be a tribute in the Hunger Games.

I smile knowing that today is the day I was going to volunteer. This is the year I am going to become a victor. I stand up and brush the sand off my clothes and begin to walk home, which is not a long walk at all. My father is the mayor of District 4, and our house stands right along the beach. I run up the stairs and into my room. As I walk into my room, I immediately notice a gorgeous dress the color of the ocean lying on my bed. The same dress I had seen in a Capitol fashion magazine just a few weeks beforehand. It is without a doubt a gift from my father. I think he feels bad being busy all the time, so he buys me gifts a lot. It is his way of trying to tell me he loves me. Quite frankly I don't care if he loves me or not. Relationships got in the way of training, and that is simply unacceptable. Training always comes first.

I quickly shower and slip on my reaping dress. I walk up to my mirror to examine the result. My golden blonde hair falls in soft waves around my face, and the dress makes my grayish blue eyes pop. Some boys might consider me beautiful, but I mainly hope it would get the attention of sponsors on the recaps of the reapings tonight. I look quickly around my room for something I can use as a district token, but I can't find anything. I walk out of my house and head to the reapings.

The town square is packed full of people like sardines in a can. I walk over to the seventeen year old section and survey the crowd. Friends stand together and talk amongst themselves. Mothers hug their children before walking over to where the other adults stand. I tap my foot impatiently, anxious for the reapings to begin. I practice volunteering in my head over and over again until I am sure I can volunteer in my sleep. Finally our escort walks onto the stage.

I can't even listen to my father read the annual speech because I am too distracted by our escort, Domina Pullus . Everything about her is completely ridiculous. Her hair is died a hideous shade of red, her dress is made up of white feathers, and her gigantic heels are a neon yellow. She looks like she is trying to dress up like a chicken. I can't believe she thinks she looks good. Finally, the speech is over and Domina walks over to the reaping balls.

"Welcome, welcome," Domina trills in her Capitol accent, "the time has come to select our tributes for District 4, may the odds be ever in your favor."

I take a deep breath as she sticks her hand into the girls bowl. I get ready to volunteer, I know if I have even a half second delay someone else might volunteer instead of me.

She takes out a piece of paper and unfolds it, preparing to read the name. I interrupt her before she can even read the name.

"I volunteer!" I yell, while striding up to the stage.

The look on Domina's face is priceless. She is obviously offended that I interrupted her.

"Well, come on up," she says.

I don't need any further encouragement as I stride up onto the stage full of confidence.

"And what is your name?" She asks.

"Eleanor Ruehler." I reply.

Domina walks up to the boy's bowl as I smirk at crowd just like I had practiced. I have to intimidate from the start. A boy named Josh volunteers, and we both shake hands. I stare at him and try to determine his worth. He is handsome, and could probably acquire some sponsors, but other than that he doesn't look like a threat. He smiles at me and winks. I roll my eyes. He won't be smiling when I rip his throat out in the arena.

**Athena aka Foxface's POV**

_"Athena? Can you watch Samantha tonight? Your father and I are going to a meeting for a new design for the power plants."_

_"Yeah, sure mom." I reply._

_I know she is not really going to a meeting about the new power plant design, that's just some sort of cover up. My parents are part of a secret organization who's goal is to overthrow the Capitol. What my parents do is dangerous and we would be killed immediately if anyone were to find out._

_I sigh as I turn toward my little sister in her cradle. She is only two months old and I would do anything for her._

_She starts crying and I pick her up and hold her. She quiets down. I hum her a little song our mother taught me when I was little. I don't remember all the words, but I do remember the melody._

_I lay her back down and watch her sleep._

_Suddenly, I hear a noise. I peer out the window. I see my parents get out of the car. Something is wrong. I see a Peacekeeper come out of the car holding a gun up to my are arguing. I know I should move, do something, but I am frozen. He pulls the trigger once, twice, and they are dead._

_They are are are-he sees me. He starts towards the house. I run and grab our money jar, scoop up Samantha, and run toward the alleyway._

_I run and never look back..._

I jolt up from my bed. I look around frantically, but find Samantha sleeping peaceful in her , it's more like a cardboard box filled with a blanket. I look around the muggy storage room, shaking myself awake.

This place used to be a power plant, but now it is abandoned. District 5 had closed down many of the power plants because they had come up with new efficient ways of creating power. Many people lost their jobs, and my parents were lucky. Huh, lucky.

I remember the day I found this place. It wasn't too long after that night. I was searching for a place to stay. I couldn't go back to the house, at least, not until I was old enough to get a job. I'm still not old enough. I spend much of my time pick-pocketing other people. I'm not proud of it, but I don't have a choice. I don't steal from the poor anyway, mainly the rich snobs who's family owns the power plants. I do have a small "job"-if you can call it that-collecting old newspapers and selling them to the recycling plant. I make a small amount of money, but it is just enough to buy little jars of baby food for Samantha.

I pick up Samantha and put her in a sling across my shoulder, and head out to make my rounds, only to realize that today is the day everyone always day where the pick unlucky children to fight to the death on live TV.

This is what my parents fought against. Look where they ended up... Now, don't get me wrong, I hate the Hunger Games. Every part of it makes me sick. I want to do something, but what can I do? I have to take care of an eighteen month-old baby while hiding from peacekeepers. No one has ever caught me, though. I'm too quick, too stealthy, and no one suspects me. Still, what I do and where I live is illegal, and dangerous.

I stop by one of the stores and buy a small roll and a jar of baby food. I feed Samantha as the food dribbles down her face. She smiles at me, so carefree and happy. I will hate the day I have to tell her about our parents, the day that blissful child has to see the bad in the world.

I look at the clock and see that it is almost time.

I sigh and I begin to make my way to Town Square. I don't have a choice, no one does. Even if the whole population of District 5 doesn't know I exist, the government knows, and so I sign in and make my way to the sixteen-year-old section.

I don't even pay attention to the speech, I am to busy thinking about how in three months I will finally be able to work and earn more money.

Our escort, Maple, begins the part where they call out the names.

"May the 74th annual Hunger Games begin! Are you excited to find out you new District 5 champion? Because I am!" she trills. She is completely lying of course, we hardly ever have anyone who wins the games who come from District 5...

"Now let's let the ladies be chosen first, shall we?" she squeaks. She reminds me of an excessively excited squirrel, dressed in pink. For her it seems announcing the tributes is like finding a bunch of acorns in a-

"Athena Raze!"

-tree. . .Wait what?. . . No, No, No! She can't call my name!

I numbly walk on stage, forgetting that Samantha still in her sling.

"Aww who is that?" Maple asks.

"Oh. M-my sister." I stutter. I have to keep it together. "Her name is Samantha." I say, my voice stronger.

"Well, you can't take her into the Hunger Games now can you? Do you have any parents to take care of her?" her voice had an edge of sympathy.

"No," and then it hit me. . .Who is gonna take care of her? Where is she gonna stay? Why did this happen to me of all people? Didn't I have enough on my plate?

A tear escapes my eye.

", you can hold onto her until the train and we will figure something out" she says encouragingly.

I just nod.

"And now for the boy tribute... Michael Powers!"

I don't even know who he is, and I don't care. I have to get back. I shake his hand and we make our way to the Justice Building where friends and family can say goodbye.

I sit in the room. I have no only family I have is Samantha. She is still asleep. She is still unaware. She is still so innocent. Tears flow freely from my face now.

The door creaks open, and I am is visiting me? Suddenly, Maple comes in with a kind looking woman behind her.

"Hello my dear, I am in charge of the community home for orphaned children," she says softly. "We are willing to take her in so that she has a place to stay."

I hold her closer to me.

"She will be safe my dear. No harm will come to her."

I look at Samantha's sleeping face.

"I guess I have no other option." I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you Sammy, I promise I will come back." The woman takes her from me and walks out.

"Well, it's time to get on the train!" Maple says.

I walk out of the room, and onto the train, and never look back...

**Clove's POV**

As I sit and wait for them to start, my hands sweat. I am secretly praying that they will call _his_ name. Maybe it would teach that son of a bitch a lesson. Then again, I feel that small twinge of doubt telling me that it was my fault he ended up the way he did. My hands begin to sweat even more. My fingers fiddle with the edge of my grey dress. They go over the outline of small the dark blue swirls near the bottom of it. Carver said this dress made my startling blue eyes look even more spectacular.

I wish Carver were here. If he were here I would feel a lot safer. I know that I have nothing to worry about though, I only trained to be a Career so that when I am old enough, I can leave District 2 and finally join Carver in his line of work.

And get away from _him_. For good.

The speaker takes their place on stage. He introduces himself as Hypna. He gives the same speech that they have to do every year. The Capitol film begins to play shortly after. I don't listen. I am too busy looking through the audience for familiar faces. I hope I might catch a glimpse of the familiar spiked blond hair of my best friend. I easily spot him. He sticks out from the others mainly because of his height. He towers over everyone at about 6'2. I try to get him to look at me by mouthing his name. As if he will notice. This is the day he has been waiting for his whole life. He needs complete focus. Even if he didn't, he'd be too ignorant and oblivious anyway. I guess that is one of my favorite things about him. He is so stubborn. He makes me feel like a genius. I wish I knew he wasn't going into the games this year.

"Cato," I whisper. As if it will help. "Cato."

Then the film ends and everything goes silent. I stop my useless attempt at getting his attention and look up at Hypna. He is speaking. His voice has that Capitol accent, but is also mousy and muffled by an orange and green mustache.

"Well, since everyone looks so anxious, I think we should get started. Let's find out who our lovely lady will be, shall we?"

As if we have any other options.

He walks over to the bowl with the names of every girl in our district in it. All the idiotic, spoiled girls. Oh, and myself of course. But I will not be chosen. My name is four times, but that is slim pickings compared to most. And there is no way I will be volunteering. This year, no girl in their right mind will be volunteering. Not even the Careers. Not when everyone knows the _boy_ tribute who is volunteering.

Hypna selects a piece of paper, his orange painted nails brushing the names of all the people who no longer have to worry about a violent, televised death. He reads the name printed on the paper with his chipmunk voice. Somebody's death sentence has just been issued. I have no idea whose. I don't care. I just can't wait to get out of here.

It's not until I realize everyone is starting at me and my face is looking down at me from the screens that I know it is my name that has just been called.

I slowly make my way on stage. I can see him. His face is coated in disbelief. _Cato, please. Don't volunteer._ It is useless though. I know he will anyway. He has always known that this was his destiny. I have always known he would come back home safe and sound when he did go. Except now.

Maybe now, he won't volunteer. Maybe this will change his mind.

"Come on darling a bit quicker. Your holding everyone up."

I take my place on stage and look up and Hypna. I give him a "I could kill you here and now on this very stage" look. He gets the point.

"Let's give our District 2 tribute, Miss Clove Jourdaire, a round of applause!" I hate the sound of my name in his mouth. It's wrong and disgusting.

He claps, but no one else does. They have no reason to.

He notices the silence and ends it. "All right then, let's go to the boys."

It becomes silent, quiet enough that I feel I can hear other people's hearts beating. Maybe it's just the pounding in my own ears. Someone's name is called. As a shocked looking red-haired boy makes his way on stage, a delayed shout can be heard from the audience. _Dammit._

The first boy looks relieved and makes his way back down to the audience. Another boy makes his way to the stage. He is taller everyone and his spiked blond hair can be seen sticking up over Hypna's green ponytail.

Hypna squeaks something else into the microphone and before I know it, Cato and I are shaking hands. We make eye contact for only a brief second. My heart breaks within that moment, looking my best friend in his baffled green eyes. Because one of us is going to die.

And it will be him.

**A/N: I hope that all made sense! Carver and the mysterious him will be explained eventually. Please review and tell us what you think! Oh, and if any of you have a Deviantart this story is also on there. My friend will be drawing pictures that accompany the story and posting them there, so go check out crooked-letters . Thanks for reading and sorry for typos!**


	2. Training

**Athena's (Foxface) POV**

_I wonder if Sammy's okay. They better be taking good care of her. _

It has been almost a week since I have seen my beautiful baby sister. The train ride to the Capitol, the opening ceremonies, the preparations, it all seems like a blur. She is the only thing to me, the only thing I think of as I enter the training facility for our first day of real preparation.

I have never been in a place with so many deadly objects. Any number of the things in here could draw blood with a single touch. I hate to imagine how fast they can sever entire limbs, or heads for that matter.

Not many of the other tributes have arrived yet, the kids from Districts 1, 2, 7, and 11. The rest must still be on their way.

I previously decided that my tactics for the Games would mainly involve hiding, avoiding the other tributes until absolutely necessary. In order to do this, I have to keep my distance from them and brace myself for any kind of condition or situation. So I make my way on over to the survival station, avoiding the Careers who are all training with various deadly looking weapons. I present all of my focus on my own station, working hard at identifying different types of edible plants, learning how to purify water and other various things.

We only get three days in the training center so I must make every minute of it count. For Samantha.

**Eleanor's (District 4 Girl Tribute) POV**

I walk into the training room with a grin on my face. This is my element. My eyes flicker between tributes, analyzing their every move. My mind sorts out the weaklings from those I might have to keep an eye on. So far, there aren't many. A towering dark haired boy and a brutal looking, dark-skinned boy.

_My competition, huh? This is going to be excruciatingly easy. _Then I see him. The boy from District 2. Cato.

I stand in awe staring at his spiky, blonde hair, his grassy green eyes, and thick muscles bulging from his arms. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen, which meant a lot, considering Finnick Odair was my mentor.

_Snap out of it Eleanor. You're going to have to kill him soon enough, now is not the time to have a crush. _Trying to focus, I walk over to the weapons.

I pick up a spear, and proceed to throw it directly into the bulls eye, which the trainers have conveniently placed over the heart of the dummies. I spy a few of the other tributes staring, horrified, in my direction. I simply turn and wink. _That's what you get to look forward to, you filthy scum. _

I pick up another spear, ready to throw it, when I notice his eyes on me. Distracted, the spear completely misses it's target, and instead almost hits another trainer. "Hey! Save it for the arena!" He shouts angrily to me.

"Nice shot, hope that you aren't that bad all the time. I do not want that in the Career pack."

I turn to find Cato standing next to me, grinning sarcastically.

"It would have been a perfect shot if you hadn't been distracting me," I grumble.

"Oh, so I was distracting you was I?" His says flirtatiously.

"No! Of course not… You just were staring at me," I say. _Do not blush. Do not blush. _

"Pretty girls do catch my eye," he says.

_Okay now I'm seriously blushing. Come on Eleanor, show them how tough you are. _

"So, what the hell do you want, pretty boy?"

"We want to form an alliance. All of the Careers. Which happens to include you. You up for it? We'd live longer with six of us."

At the moment, I am too distracted by his emerald eyes to think of any logical reason why not. "Fine. I could use some backup, anyway."

"Great. My name's Cato, by the way, Cato Rofter," he says.

"Eleanor Ruehler," I reply, more girlishly than I would like.

"Well then, I need to be off. Instilling fear into the hearts of the weak and stuff like that. Come and get me if you want to discuss anymore." He starts to turn before calling back to me. "I'm keeping my eye on you Eleanor Ruehler."

I will hate the day that I have to kill him.

**Clove's POV**

The boy from District 1 and I make our way over to the spear throwing station. I stand by him as the instructor explains the station to us. "You will all go in pairs, and remember, no aiming for other tributes. You will have plenty of time for that in the arena."

The boy scoff's disgustedly at the trainers remark. The look of surprise on my face must be quite evident because the boy hurriedly picks up a spear and begins practicing. He is an incredible shot and not one of the manikins go unharmed, most of them being decapitated or getting pierced through the heart.

After a few minutes of utter humiliation, provided by my spear throwing skills, the trainer instructs us to a different station. Knives.

When I was in Career training, though I despised almost every minute of it, I cherished the days when we practiced knife throwing. It was one of the only things I was good at. And boy was I good at it.

I pick up a knife about the size of a pencil with a wicked, curved blade. I turn towards the three dummies that are lined up side by side. I decide to test my own skills and reposition myself to where I am now looking sideways at the dummies, to where there only appears to be one instead of three. I turn the knife over in my hands, close my eyes and let it fly. I hear the three face heads hit the floor with a gut-wrenching _Thunk! _

The tall boy from District 1 looks at me,baffled. "Those are some pretty crazy knife throwing skills you've got there."

I look up at him. He must be even taller than Cato, with dark brown hair and eyes, his hands crossed defensively in front of his chest.

"Your spear throwing not too horrible, I guess," I say grinning.

_Don't go making friends, Clove. This is just another person that is going to die, no thanks to you. _I wipe the smile off my face and begin to pick up the heads and put them back on the manikins.

He clears his throat, not taking his eyes off me. "You know, the other Careers were talking about making an alliance. All of us from 1, 2, and 4."

I raise my eyebrow . "And, what? You want me to join or something?" I ask rudely.

"Um, well, yeah."

"Interesting. And why should I join? Why should I trust any of the other Careers? We are all trained, ruthless killers, aren't we?" I don't know why I am getting so crass with him. Maybe the reality of the Games is finally hitting. Twenty-four go in and only one comes out. And it's going to be me, whether I want it to be or not.

"I guess we are. And I guess, I can't give you a reason." He answers back sadly.

I stare at him. _Wow, an honest answer. That's nice for a change. _His brown eyes waver nervously, waiting for a response from me.

I let him ponder a moment longer, before finally giving in. "Fine. But if you or your little partner try to lay a finger on me, I will kill you."

"Sounds fair to me. I'm Marvel by the way. We might as well get acquainted, considering things." He smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

"Clove. Sorry we have to meet like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean preparing to kill each other."

"Oh. Yeah." He breaks eye contact, staring down at the floor.

I look at him again, I mean really look at him. He seems nothing like his District partner, Glimmer, who at the moment is flirting it up with as many of the boys in the training room as she can. He seems shy, quiet, and smart. _He's probably just as ruthless as any of the Careers, he's just better at hiding it. _

My pondering is suddenly interrupted by shouts from the other side of the room. Marvel and I both turn our attention to the general direction of the sound, to find ourselves watching as Cato chews out the small, dark-haired boy from District 9.

Marvel raises his eyebrow as Cato throws a punch in 9's direction, the boy narrowly dodging it as the trainers pull Cato away. "Wow, he's intense."

I simply scoff, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! We skipped the tribute's parade and stuff like that, since it really just follows the book. I know that some of the characters may seem out of character, but trust me we have a plan! Please review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading and sorry for typos :) **


	3. The Bloodbath

**Clove's POV**

I run over the course events from the past few days in my head. The interviews, our scoring, training, and forming an alliance. An alliance with my best friend, a giggling imbecile, a malicious princess, and a lanky, shy boy, the only tolerable person I've met since we got here. Still, that's more than the other tributes can say.

_This is it. This is the day that innocent children will die because of me. Might as well do the job myself, before they do it for me. At least I will end it quickly, no suffering. Just a quick flick of the wrist, that's all it takes. A stab through the heart is much faster than infection, or bleeding to death. _

I climb into the glass tube, and prepare myself for the oncoming slaughter.

**Eleanor's POV (District 4 Girl Tribute)**

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as the glass doors seal around me. This is it; there is no turning back. Not that I ever could.

I begin ascending slowly. There is a brief moment where everything is completely dark, and I tense up. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, I am blinded by overpowering sunlight.

I hear before I can see. Claudius Templesmith's voice mixes in with the sound of birds and heartbeats.

_60, 59, 58... _

The golden Cornucopia sits in the middle of a grassy field. A thick forest looms on the edge. The wood is dark and uninviting, yet I cringe with excitement.

_42…41…40…39… _

I scan the Cornucopia, planning what I will go for first. Backpacks and various weapons surround the outer edge; the more essential items seem to be hidden inside: water, food, and such. Most of the tributes will head for the stuff somewhat towards the middle, but not I. I need to find my weapons, and fast.

_26...25...24... _

I finally spot them, two silver spears, placed near the mouth of the Cornucopia, practically begging me to snatch them up.

_18…17…16…15… _

I brace myself, ready to run. I spot my allies; the blond girl and tall boy from One, Cato and his dark haired partner. Cato glances over at me and nods, grinning wickedly.

_5…4…2…1… _

I am off of the pedestal before I am even aware that I am moving. I can see them, my gleaming spears, when suddenly they are gone. I stand for a moment in shock before I see the tall boy from One bounding away, my spears in hand. _Dammit! Oh your gonna pay for that one later, buddy. _

I look frantically for another suitable weapon. I currently find myself in a horrible position, for I can hear the screams of dying tributes from all sides. I scold myself for not coming up with a back up plan. Then I see a small shimmer in the grass. I swoop it up, finding that I now hold a gleaming, crescent shaped blade. _This will do, for now. _

The girl from District 3 barrels past me with her backpack in hand. She is fast, but I am faster, and I reach out and push her to the ground. Before she even has time to scream, I whip my vicious blade across her neck. Blood pours from her fatal wound and I smile sadistically. _One down, twenty-two to go. _

Another boy walks slowly among the weapons. He turns around just in time to feel my dagger, hungrily engrave his throat. As his limp body hits the ground, horror seizes me. Josh. My district partner. That's not going to go over well with the people back home. _Serves you right, you bastard. _

I look up from my now dead partner. More time has passed than I had thought. Those of the tributes that are not dead are now long gone, running for their lives into the forest. I begin to evaluate the spoils of our little war. Eleven dead, sprawled on the ground, like massive, mutilated dolls. The grass has been turned a new shade of violet that glistens in the sun. The bloodbath may be over, but the Hunger Games have just begun.

**Athena's POV (Foxface)**

I run, run with everything I have. I must not stop. Not if I want to live.

I keep running, running. And I never look back...

**Clove's POV**

The pounding in my ears refuses to subside as I stare at the bodies lining my path, one of which has my knife embedded in it's spine. I turn away as I pull it out with a sickening, sticky sound. _Well, there you have it. I'm now officially a murderer. _

I turn away from my victim and go searching for my allies. I find them huddled near the mouth of the Cornucopia, the girl from Four raving over her slaughter, as if what she has done is actually humane in some sense.

"I got the girl from Three. You should've seen her. Didn't even have time to scream," she toys.

Cato plays along, glorifying his kill. "I found the girl from six hiding behind a backpack and took care of her quick enough. I got both of the kids from 9. One of them actually ran right into me." He and the District 4 girl howl with have I been more disgusted by others laughter in my life.

Marvel strides up, his spear bloody at one end. He looks at me, his dark eyes solicitous. "I got the boy from 6." Unlike Cato and the District 4 girl, there is something else in his voice other than triumph and amusement. _Remorse. _

He catches my eye. "You?" He questions.

"The boy, from Eight I think." My own words taste like sulphur in my mouth.

Glimmer comes skipping up, her blond hair flowing perfectly down her shoulders. "Guess who got both of the kids from 7, the girl from 10, and the boy from 5? Me!" her giggles echoing over the field of bodies.

The girl from Four doesn't seem to like Glimmer any more than Marvel or I do. She cringes as Cato smiles back approvingly at Glimmer, who bats her eyes flirtatiously.

Marvel, who is obviously as disgusted with the whole thing as I am, changes the subject. "So now what?" He questions coarsely.

Cato scans the field. "Well we've kinda made a mess here. I think we should collect some supplies and head out to try and find the others."

None of us really say anything; we only follow his order and head on back to the Cornucopia, stepping over bodies along the way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell us what you think :) Sorry for typos and I hope it isn't too confusing. Until next time!**


	4. Loverboy and Firegirl

**Eleanor's POV**

walk bitterly behind Glimmer, as we venture even deeper into the vast forest. I clench my fists as she walks past me to join Cato up at the front of our little herd. They whispers quietly for a moment, and flips her hairs once again before giggling with delight.

"Would you _shut up _?" I snap.

Glimmer turns her head dramatically, flipping her hair again. She looks at me with a mock pout plastered on her stupid face.

"What's wrong, Emerald?" She says sarcastically in her awful high-pitched voice.

"It's Eleanor. My parents preferred not to give their child and unreasonable and idiotic name. Sorry I can't say the same for you."

Before I can continue, a silhouette strides forward from the trees. I instinctively put my hand on my dagger, but as the anomaly strides into the light, I chuckle. It's the pathetic boy tribute from District 12.

"Wait," he says noticing our hands on our weapons, "I want to help."

_Of course you do. _Glimmer and I both take a step forward, and I unsheath my spear as Glimmer readies her bow and arrows.

"I can help you find Katniss, really. I know her strategy and her thinking process. I'm the only way you'll ever be able to find her, she's sly."

"You would kill your little girlfriend?" I ask him, unimpressed.

"I'm not really in love with her. It was all just an act. For sponsors and stuff, but she doesn't know that. I could string her in, get her to come help me or something."

"Fine," I hear Cato say. "Marvel, give him a spear."

_Wait, what? Fine? Do they seriously believe this? _I can feel my anger rising as Marvel hands the other spear over. _My spear. _

"My names Peeta," he says, introducing himself while getting a feel for his new weapon.

"You better keep up, Lover Boy," I reply, "I do not tolerate stragglers."

We set off in the forest once again, a new petty, excuse for a tribute dragging at our heels.

**Athena aka Foxface's POV**

A knife, an empty canteen, and some matches. That's what I find in my new backpack. The backpack that I stole off of a dead tribute, fresh after the Careers killed her last night. I watched as they mocked her, then left, leaving the boy from 12 to finish her off. I turned away, not wanting to witness yet another merciless and horrific death. I had seen enough of those in my lifetime. I began to move away, my red hair flowing through the cool night.

And then I heard it. Through the rustle of the trees, I heard a whistle of shame escape his lips. The most haunting words of a killer. The last words that girl would ever hear, the last sound before everlasting darkness.

_ "I'm so sorry." _

**Eleanor's POV**

_ It's been two days. All right Lover Boy, this isn't funny anymore._

We walk on a bit, having not seen any of the tributes since we killed the girl at her fire the night we found Lover Boy. And I'm beginning to grow impatient.

We walk along a bit more, Glimmer "entertaining" us with stories about her life back in District 1. I'm about to open my mouth to tell her to shut it when Cato thrusts his arms in front of us.

"Shh. Listen."

We all remain perfectly still. Then I hear it. An ever so slight rustle of leaves, a snapping of a branch. _Firegirl._

A wicked smile grazes Cato's face, hungry for blood. "_Get her_."

My heart pounds with adrenaline as I race ahead, not wanting to lose her, wherever she has gone. The sounds are getting a bit louder, but seem to be coming from multiple different directions. I stop in the middle of a small open area, shaded by looming trees, and I wait, I listen. Bird song, wind, the crinkling of thousands of leaves, but no Firegirl. No squeals of pain, no whimpers of terror.

Where are you? I stare around, looking a bit longer, then decide to head back up to my fellow Careers. _Snap! _I whip back around to find nothing on the ground, then I direct my attention upward and my heart jumps with pure delight.

Firegirl rests on a branch, probably 30 feet up, a horrendous looking burn oozing on her leg. I smile to myself, proud of my discovery, before calling back to my allies. "Cato! Guess what I found all crawled up in a tree? Aww poor thing she's injured. We should put her out of her misery."

I can hear the rest of the Career's footsteps slowing down behind me as they approach the base of the tree. Lover Boy lags behind and reaches the tree out of breath and panting.

"The star-crossed lovers of District 12 are finally being reunited! How sweet. How about you go and see her, Lover Boy? I'll even be so generous to let you use my dagger," I say tauntingly.

"No need. I've got this," chimes a familiar idiotic squeal. I don't even have time to turn around before an arrow goes whizzing by my face. Despite it almost having taken my ear off, it misses Firegirl substantially.

"Seriously? How did you ever survive the bloodbath? Let alone the walk over here," I tell her mockingly.

She glares at me, her brown eyes sharp as daggers. "Fine. If you think it's so easy, let's see you go up there and get her."

I sit back for a moment, crossing my arms over my chest. "I can't go."

She leans back, and raises her thin eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I can't climb. I can't get her."

She falls back slightly, faking absolute shock, mocking me with her whiny voice. "What's that? Little miss perfect can't climb a big old scawy twee?" She sticks out her lips in a mock kissy face, as if she is trying to suck up an invisible worm.

"I'll go," says Cato agitated by our petty fight. He gives me a "just ignore her" look, his green eyes shimmering.

Cato drops his things and begins scaling the tree. He makes it up 10 feet easy, 15 a bit tougher, but by 20 feet up I can see there will be trouble. He is far heavier than the girl from District 12, we all are, and his weight begins to take a toll on the branches as he climbs. He is getting closer. Firegirl begins to look nervous and climbs even higher, now at about 35 feet up. Cato reaches up ready to grab the next branch, when suddenly the limb that he is standing on snaps. He tumbles down to earth and hit with a sickening _thump_.

We rush over to him, checking to see if he's all right. Glimmer dares not get down in the dirt, but Cato's district parter and I fall to our knees, looming over his limp body.

"Cato!" His partner grabs hold of his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. His grimaces. _Thank God, your alive._

"Are you okay?" I mouth to him, sincerely.

"Oh yeah. A thirty foot fall out of a tree just made my day," he retorts. His partner helps him up, and he brushes off his clothes.

He looks back up to Firegirl, who now chuckles a bit from her spot in the tree.

"Clove, think you could get her with one of your knives?" he asks his district partner.

"I can't throw a knife straight up 40 feet in the air at full force and expect it to hit a person hiding behind a shield of branches and leaves, Cato." She smiles slightly as she says it, as though Cato is an idiot, and she expects this sort of unreasonable thinking.

Cato looks back at her, smiling and lingering his gaze a moment before turning his gaze to Marvel. "You?" he questions.

Marvel says nothing, and instead shakes his head.

"We could just wait her out. Take shifts. She'll either have to come down and fight or starve in that tree." Out of anyone to say this it is Peeta, and I turn toward him somewhat surprised. Cato looks at him decidedly, then turns to us, nodding in confirmation with Peeta's plan.

We set up camp, and watch as the sun sets over the arena. We all settle in around the fire we set up, and eat the last of the food from the Cornucopia that we carried with us. I can feel my eyelids becoming heavy, stinging from the heat of the flames.

Glimmer is the first asleep, followed by Peeta, Clove, then Marvel. I watch Cato a few minutes more. He has the first watch tonight. He plays with his sword, dragging it through the dirt, drawing and writing. I lean a bit, trying to decipher what he wrote, but he brushes it away with his hand before I have the chance to read the entire thing. All I catch is the letter C, before it is whisked away into the earth.

_C, for Cato. Cato Rofter, the hottest tribute ever._

Eventually I roll onto my side, trying to get some sleep. As I lay there, I think of what would be the best way to kill Firegirl. _I guess we'll find out in the morning. _

**A/N: **

**themightysteve: Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it! Sorry there wasn't a Clove POV in this chapter, but I promise there will be more of her soon.**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter and if you have any questions please ask! I would love if you would review whether it's good, bad, or indifferent. Your feedback helps us know what you want to read! Thanks for reading and sorry for typos!**

**Until next time,**

**friendswritefiction**


	5. Sparks

**A/N: Yay for two updates in one day! Hope you like :)**

**Eleanor's POV**

I lay on the firm ground and stare up at the twinkling stars. _Just think Eleanor, by this time tomorrow we will have killed 12, and without her we won't be needing Lover Boy anymore, so we can kill him too. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day. But until then you should get your beauty rest. Not that you need it. _

I shift uncomfortably on the hard ground. I glance over to see Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, and Lover Boy, all sleeping comfortably. I groan as yet another rock manages to prod me in the back.

"Can't sleep?" asks Cato, who had taken first watch.

"No," I replied, "I guess I'm just not used to it yet."

"Yeah," he replies blankly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I sit and stare at the fire, my eyes following the waves of radiation and heat. Cato sticks the end of his sword in the fire, making it red hot, before extinguishing it in the dirt with a _wsss _sound. After a few minutes of this, he speaks up.

"What's it like back in Four?" he asks.

I pause, pondering the question for a moment.

"It's nice there, I guess. The beach is pretty if you like that sort of thing." I wasn't exactly in the mood to open myself up to him.

He simply nods, twisting his sword around in his hands absentmindedly.

"What about your family?" he asks me.

"My father is the mayor of District Four," I reply. "He's pretty cool, he's just always busy. My parents are divorced. My mom left when I was little, she lives with her new husband and kids now," I say, surprised by how much I have told Cato.

Cato just stares at me silently. I look away from him to try to make the situation less awkward. We sit in silence again, and I am about to ask something, when a rustling close by.

Cato and I both turn to see that it is nothing more than Marvel, shifting from his place on the ground in his sleep, getting rather close to Cato's district partner, his hand brushing hers. She doesn't wake. Cato looks distastefully at them, then turns back to the fire, stabbing the scorched logs with his sword.

"Oh no. Is Mr. Big, Tough, and Mighty a wittle jeawous?" I ask mockingly.

He looks at me, smiling faintly. "I just don't like him, that's all."

"So what, you and your little parter are the other star crossed lovers?" If you are gonna like anyone here, it ought to be me, not that whiny brat.

"Oh God no." He smiles a bit, but in a strange way. Nevertheless, a bit of relief passes over me.

"Well, good." _Jesus Christ, Eleanor. Why the hell did you say that? _

He turns his attention back to me, smiling a little more. "Go on, get some rest. We have her to kill in the morning," he says, gesturing up towards the District 12 girl, fast asleep in her tree. He doesn't sound too enthusiastic, but I listen and lay down, feeling slightly more tired than I previously thought.

I can still hear him prodding the fire, and eventually, talking.

"Clove, come on, wake up. Your shift." I hear him roll over and adjust a little before his deep, heavy breathing begins to echo through the darkness. My eyes can just barely keep themselves open.

As I drift off to sleep, dreams of swords and green eyes consume my thoughts.

**Clove's POV**

I am so incredibly exhausted. I stare into the firelight, making my eyes sting. I figure that this might help me wake up a bit, but I think it is only making it worse.

I look up at the tree, where the District 12 girl sleeps, injured, but resting. For a moment I envy her, before remembering that we will kill her in the morning.

_If only I could stop it. But it has to happen. They are all going to die. All because I'm here. _

I hear a slight rustling, then Marvel sits up. He looks dazed, but becomes more aware when he sees me awake. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I thought Cato had the first watch tonight."

"He did. All ten minutes of it," I say tiredly.

"Oh," he responds. "Well, I'll stay up for a bit. To keep you company."

"Thanks."

I stare as glowing embers fly up to the sky from the fire. They look like tiny stars, straining up toward the heavens where they belong, yet before they can ever reach their destination, they are gone in a cool night breeze.

I can feel Marvel's gaze on me and turn to face him. His brown eyes look like dark gemstones in the firelight. We sit like this for a moment, just staring, lost in the darkness of the arena with only each other to look to.

Nervously, he looks away and breaks the silence. "So..., what's your family like?"

I smile at him, then look down sadly as I remember my own story. "My mom and dad are gone. Dead."

"I'm... I'm so sorry." _ Yeah, me too. _There is a moment of awkward silence before he speaks up again. "Wait, so, you live all by yourself?"

"No. I have an older brother. Carver. He's...he's an artist." _Only, he's much more than that. So much more. _

"That's cool. I always wanted a brother." He smiles weakly at me.

"You have any sisters?"

"Nope. Just me, my mom and dad. He runs the head jewelry corporation back home."

_Luxuries. That's right. District 1 is luxuries. _"That's cool. Must be neat."

"Yeah, it is." His voice trails off. He looks at the fire as he continues to speak. "So you and that Cato kid, you know each other?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend back in Two." Marvel chuckles slightly at this.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"I don't know. Pretty girl like you, a guy like him... I guess I figured..."

"What? That we were together? Please. I'm so done with all the losers from Two." I look back to him and meet his gaze. His ember eyes invite me to say more. "What about you? You got a girl back home?"

He shakes his head sadly. "Nah. Most girls in One try to avoid me at all cost. Those that aren't afraid are repulsed by me." The hurt in his voice echos through the dark night.

Even with the fire, it's freezing and I shiver slightly. It does not go unnoticed by Marvel. He reaches in to one of the backpacks we got from the Cornucopia and digs around a bit before pulling out another jacket, similar to the ones we have on. "A few of the bags have extras in them. Here, take it."

He throws me the jacket, which I catch in my arms. As I put it on, he speaks up. "You go ahead and get some rest. I'll take next watch."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks."

I roll over on my side, to where I can still see him. He smiles again, and I close my eyes.

_Great. One more person that I dread watching die._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I see a good number of people have clicked on the story, but so far only one review. I would love if you could give us some feedback on **_**anything. **_**I want to see what you guys think. You don't need an account to review :) Well anyway, the fact that you even read the story means a lot to me! Thanks **_**so **_**much for reading and sorry for typos!**


	6. Tracker Jackers

**Eleanor's POV**

_Thunk!_

I jolt awake and whip my head around. I count all of our allies, making sure no one is about to try to sneak attack me. Lover Boy sleeps on, leaning against a nearby tree. Clove lays next to Marvel, curled into his arms, and Cato sits a ways away, his snores rattling the forest. Even Glimmer rests, motionless in her place by our extinguished fire.

_Must have been my imagination._

Then, the sound of unmistakable buzzing fills my ears. Tracker jackers. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as hundreds of the golden monsters stab my body. My allies are up within seconds, the thousands of tiny insects moving toward them as they awaken and run.

Clove, Marvel, and Lover Boy flee off in the direction of the lake, shrieking as they are attacked by the swarm. Glimmer begins to scream as the main cloud of creatures surrounds her, a second one entangling me in a haze of gold. I fall to the ground, convulsing as every inch of my body becomes coated in welts the size of walnuts.

I struggle to stand up and attempt to run from the deathly swarm. Pain radiates throughout my body and my head begins throbbing. The world around me is already blurring, and I forget how to run. My legs give out and I tumble to the ground. I try to scream again, but only a moan is able to escape my swollen throat. My limbs go limp and I can do nothing as the feeling of thousands of tiny needles caresses my body.

"Please," I plead, "make is stop."

Each of my slowly dying heartbeats seems to pound even louder in my chest. The noise makes the excruciating pain in my head even more difficult to bear. Despite the fact that every other part of my body has swelled up immensely, my eyes manage to stay open, allowing me to witness the whole, terrifying event. I can see another body lying near me, motionless; golden hair shrouding a swollen, purple face. Glimmer. My soon-to-be parter in death.

I can feel the venom slowly killing me on the inside. Salty drops sting my eyes, and a fat tear rolls down my swelled cheek.

_This is it. What a humiliating way to die, by a bunch of over-glorified bees._

The world spins around me. The last thing I feel is a set a firm arms lock around me as my body is lifted off the ground before everything goes terrifyingly dark, the sound of the canon ringing in my ears.

**Clove's POV**

I reach the edge of the lake, not having looked back since we first started running. I dunk my face in the cool water and will myself under for at least a full minute, hoping it will wake me up a bit and soothe some of the pain. I resurface, gasping for breath, and then repeat the process. After I have done this a few times, I begin to evaluate the damage.

I contracted the worst of the stings out of the three of us that ran, Marvel and Peeta only having a few minor stings on their hands and shoulders. Or at least they didn't look that bad when I flew past them.

I stare down at myself, the majority of my injuries on my hands and arms. My hands have swelled so much that it now looks like I am wearing giant, purple baseball mitts. I look away, preparing to wash them off in the cool lake water, when I suddenly see the grass near me begin to smoke. Startled I back up towards the lake only to find that the water in it is turning a dark, thick red. I can see faces emerging from under the surface, faces of the tributes from the first day at the bloodbath. The ones that we killed.

Every part of me begins to shake, and my breathing rapidly increases, as does my horror. The singing of birds turn into the screams of the dead, and soon enough, my own.

"Clove, what's wrong?" I hear Marvel's familiar, solicitous voice and turn to face him.

Instead of being faced with my lanky ally, I am now staring at that perfect face, pure from any flaws, sandy blond hair, and crystal blue eyes, that sparkle even in the shadows. _Him. _

"Clove? Clove, it's me Marvel. It's just the Tracker Jacker venom, Clove. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real." He speaks soothingly while slowly pushing the hair out of my eyes; I am paralyzed with pure fear. _How are you here? You couldn't have followed me, not here. Not to the Games. _

"She okay?" Peeta's voice breaks through from somewhere behind the two of us. I turn and find that I am staring at Carver, my older brother. But it's not the Carver I know, it is the hellish version of him. Blood pours from his nostrils and his usually perfect skin is covered in blisters that literately boil on his skin, exploding every now and then like bubbles in a tar pit. And his eyes. Where his once magnificent storm-gray eyes once glimmered, are now only grave, empty sockets. I can do nothing but scream in pure terror.

The being with Marvel's voice grabs hold of my arms fiercely and I am unable to move as he speaks to me. "Clove, calm down. It's just Peeta, and me, Marvel. You were stung by Tracker Jackers and they cause hallucinations. Which is what you are seeing now." I tremble in his arms. I stare, immobilized by his grip, and watch as snakes dance in his shimmering, blue pupils.

He looks at me for a moment before directing his gaze back the monstrous version of my brother. They both look at each other, Carver's hollow sockets gazing out murderously. They both then scan the area until Marvel's voice releases a short gasp, spying something off in the distance.

He turns to Carver. "Peeta, see those berries?" Carver looks over to the other side, slowly.

"Yeah, I see em." _How can you see without any eyes?_

"Run over there and grab a handful. Eat a few. They get rid of effects of the venom. Then bring the rest over here. Hurry!" Carver begins to make his way over to the other side, moaning as he goes.

I begin thrashing and kicking, hoping that I can free myself. Yet my captivator's grip is firm. "Clove it's me. Just hold on one second. Peeta will be right back and then you'll be okay," he coos.

"Carver! Carver, help me!" I scream, my lungs feeling like they are about to burst, my heart as if it will pound out of my chest. _Why are you listening to him Carver? Please! It's him, Carver!_

"Clove, please..." Marvel's voice begs.

"Let go of me Evan! Just, _please_ let go!" I begin crying hysterically, cowering in his grip.

"Evan?" he says confusedly. "Clove it's me, Marvel."

He attempts to wipe the tears from my face, but I flinch violently away from him. As I tremble with fear I watch as his hair catches fire and his eyelashes turn to spiders, which crawl over his face, though he doesn't seem to notice. My eyes feel as if they are about to pop out of my skull as I let out another execrable scream.

He looks back over my shoulder, to where Carver would have gone, and calls back to him. "Peeta, hurry! Her visions are getting worse."

"Coming! Grabbed as much as I could. There weren't many," Peeta's voice hollers back. I see the familiar black hair come shuffling around from behind Evan. Evan takes something from his hand, then switches places with Carver, who I uselessly attempt to punch as he pins me down.

"Careful, she's got a heck of a kick," he says to Carver, then turns back to me, his beautiful eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm sorry Clove, but you have to swallow these. Whether you want to or not. So I'm sorry about this." Carver's grip is unwavering, his empty sockets boring into me as I struggle and convulse. Evan leans over my head, holding silver bullets. I scream as he shoves them into my mouth, their metal shells bursting with juice.

The second the tart liquid trickles down my throat I stop thrashing. The grass stops smoking and Carver pulls back off of me. Only he's not Carver anymore; his dark hair turning lighter and becoming shorter. His eyes turn from their haunting emptiness and slowly fill into Peeta's sky blue ones. His face is painted in concern and horror.

Marvel sits on the other side of me, looking as terrified of me as Peeta. His crystal blue eyes have faded back to their deep earth tone, his face no longer sending waves of panic through me.

It's them. My allies. My friends.

Before I can stop myself, I throw my arms around the two of them.

We all sit there a moment, a giant hugging mass, before I pull away. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I gasp, my breath shaking as much as I am.

"It's okay. It's just the venom. That's what it does, makes you see things," Peeta says. He then looks to Marvel, who still has his eyes on me.

Marvel brakes his gaze and looks around for a moment at the forrest, scanning the tree line. "It will still take a few hours for the effects to ware off completely. The berries only help with the hallucinations, and will slowly reduce the swelling. We're all still going to be a bit disoriented. We should get out of the open and into a more secluded area. Don't want any of the other tributes taking advantage of our current weakness."

He gets to his feet and then continues to help Peeta and I up. We head out into the forest again, Marvel talking about places to make camp. I only know that wherever we may be tonight, I will not be sleeping. I've already seen enough nightmares today.

**A/N:**

**In this chapter you learn the name of the mysterious ****him****, mentioned several times by Clove in previous chapters. His name is Evan.**

**If you don't quite understand what's going on in Clove's perspective, it's that when she sees Peeta, she is seeing her brother Carver, and when she is seeing Evan. The tracker jacker venom makes her think she is seeing horrible twisted versions of everything.**

**For those who don't know: **

**-Eleanor is the girl from District 4, mentioned in the books as allying with the Careers. **

**Any other questions, please just ask.**

**Your feedback, whether good or bad, is very much appreciated.**

**Sorry for typos, and thanks for reading! Until next time :)**

**P.S. There will be more Foxface and Katniss coming ;)**


End file.
